A pillar garnish including a sliding plate for adjusting a height of a seatbelt has been known. The sliding plate included in such a pillar garnish is disposed on a back surface of the pillar garnish. The sliding plate is slidable in the vertical direction. Such a pillar garnish may be mounted to a vehicle pillar beside a vehicle seat (e.g., a center pillar).
The sliding plate may include a knob for adjustment of the height of the seatbelt. The knob may be moved by an occupant of a vehicle in the vertical direction to slide the sliding plate in the vertical direction. By moving the knob in the vertical direction, that is, sliding the sliding plate in the vertical direction, the occupant can adjust the height of the seatbelt.
The pillar garnish includes a clip mount for mounting the pillar garnish to the pillar of the vehicle. The clip mount is for holding a mounting clip. The clip mount projects from the rear surface of the pillar garnish toward the pillar. The clip mount needs to be arranged so that obstruction does not occur between the clip mount and the sliding plate.
The clip mount may include an undercut at a base thereof to avoid the obstruction. The undercut extends along a sliding direction in which the sliding plate slides. An edge of the sliding plate passes through the undercut when the sliding plate slides.
If only a small portion of a mounting base of the clip mount overlaps the sliding plate, the configuration including the undercut may be able to reduce the obstruction between the mounting base and the sliding plate. However, if a large portion of the mounting base of the clip mount overlaps the sliding plate (e.g., the mounting base is disposed in front of the sliding plate with respect to the sliding direction of the sliding plate), the undercut may not be formed in the mounting base or may be too large to maintain the mounting base in a stable condition. Conventional technologies cannot properly reduce the obstruction between the sliding plate and the mounting base.
An object is to provide a pillar garnish that is less likely to create obstruction between a sliding plate and a mounting base of a clip mount that are arranged so as to overlap each other.